


Nada es justo, su alteza

by SadNStupid



Category: Dream Team - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Español | Spanish, How Do I Tag, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27688562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadNStupid/pseuds/SadNStupid
Summary: One shot corto.Es mi primera vez publicando una historia. Por favor sean amables. Hagan críticas constructivas.(Si alguno de ellos se siente incómodo con el contenido será inmediatamente eliminado)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 14





	Nada es justo, su alteza

'Alguien debía de hacerlo'

Era su fin. Sin dueño, caída su corona yacía. Pasmado, contempló la daga enterrarse en su abdomen, un llanto ahogado abandonó su garganta. Instantáneamente sus ojos se nublaron, cubiertos por una laguna que le impedía ver con claridad. Atemorizado, se aferró a él en su búsqueda por mantenerse presente, palpando su regreso a la realidad. Inhaló profundamente el fresco aroma a manzanas, retorciéndose bajo los recuerdos. Sin embargo, demasiado débil para mantenerse de pie, cayó, golpeando el suelo con un sonido hueco. Temblorosas las manos tantearon su paso hasta la herida, bañadas en rojo. Palpitante el corazón se estrujaba en su pecho. Dolía, dolía tanto. Descendientes, dejaban a su paso un rastro mojado, las lágrimas. Estaba roto, tan roto. Y aún así no podía evitar no amarle.  
Pasos sigilosos se aproximaron, con corona en mano, hacia él. La máscara que usualmente cubría su visión en el suelo se hallaba. Brillantes, los dorados ojos le miraban. El rugoso tacto de la mano rozó contra su mejilla, acunandola con delicadeza. Su pulgar encargado de limpiar las lágrimas restantes. Traicionado por sus emociones esbozó una débil sonrisa. Nunca dejaría de amarlo, no podría. Tiritando, su frígida mano extendió, haciéndola chocar con el rostro ajeno. Sus dedos recorrieron cada extremo posible, viajando en un incoherente sendero desde los labios hasta el rubio cabello.  
Súbita su acción al acortar el espacio, uniéndolos en un fugaz beso. Juntó sus frentes, sus respiraciones mezclándose.

'Me has quitado todo, y aún así te sigo amando ' 

Un suspiro tan fino como un hilo fue liberado. Él se apartó, alejándose tortuosamente lento. Le observó sentado en su trono, la corona descansando en su cabeza.  
Sintió la fría brisa envolviendole en un angustiante abrazo, sus párpados pesados cubrían parte de su visión. Su alrededor oscureciendose. Le faltaba el aire, los pulmones le ardían y la garganta parecía cerrarsele con cada bocanada que respiraba. Vagando en el limbo, fue capaz de oír su voz por una vez más.

'Tenga en mente que nada es justo, su alteza'


End file.
